dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilia
Lilia is a knight in training who lives in Louise Hill together with Fantasia. She is a honourable and tenacious person who values her duties and relationships. During the days she can be found in the training grounds while Fantasia keeps her company. Her goal is to become the best lancer in the world and attend a good knight school. She likes fashion and tries to keep up with the trends between training sessions. Past Lilia is from a noble family that has gradually lost its grade of importance in society. Growing up she had tutors and studied philosophy and deportment as well as physical training. This took up the majority of her time while the other children in town were playing, so she never learned how to make friends. Relationships Lilia and [[Fantasia|'Fantasia']] live together and have a close-knit relationship. Lilia is the one who convinced Fantasia to move to Louise Hill with her to start a new life together. Their relationship can be read both as a strong friendship and as a more romantic one. Affection Milestones Lilia will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones. At 200 Affection Hello, magical one! You've been super helpful to me for the past while. Besides Fantasia, I've never known anyone else deeply, I hope we can become better friends in the future! Take this as my thanks for hanging out with us. Best wishes, Lilia Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection Oh, hi there! It's lovely to see you, I hope you've been healthy and happy. It's important to look after yourself if you want to achieve your dreams. Here's a treat from me to you, may it help in your endeavors! Much love, Lilia Gifts: Unlocks Chance Machine + 2000 + At 450 Affection Hello, How are you? I'd actually like to ask you for a favour, if you wouldn't mind dropping by the training fields, no rush though! It's just one of my silly ideas... Sincerely, Lilia Gift: A Present For Fantasia - Side Quest At 800 Affection ? Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection Greetings, my good friend! Today's a happy day for you isn't it? Since you're a year older now, think of all the sights you'll see and all the challenges you'll overcome! Here, take these gifts, I hope they'll help you in all of your trials and adventures. Happy birthday! Lilia Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Lilia's Peach Jelly Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. * "I can't remember the last time I took a break from training. I must be doing well." * "I'm glad Fantasia sticks around while I train. It gets a little lonely otherwise." * "Hard work always pays off! Make sure you are always practicing to become the best you can be!" * "Have you seen Fantasia around? Aren’t they really nice?" * "Staying up-to-date on the latest fashion trends can be a little hard when I spend so much time training, but I always make time to check out my wardrobe and update my outfit!" * "Clean clothes soothe the mind, don’t you agree?" * "I’m going to be the best Lancer in the world someday." Emotions Lilia.png|Neutral 5-30.png|Pleased 5-31.png|Disgruntled Category:NPC Category:Louise Hill